Hiding a lost princess
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Venus Rose is a Florien who has come to earth, staying with her uncle Patelliday, and has become friends with Ben and Rook. She is sweet, kind, caring, shy, and is on the run. What has she done to be on the run, why is she so secretive at times, and what is with the burn mark on her left hand. Read and you will see. RookxOC BenxKai. this is also an adventure story. R&R
1. Prologue

** Hiding a lost Princess**

* * *

Summary: Venus Rose is a Florien who has come to earth, staying with her uncle Patelliday, and has become friends with Ben and Rook. She is sweet, kind, caring, shy, and is on the run. What has she done to be on the run, why is she so secretive at times, and what is with the burn mark on her left hand. Read and you will see. RookxOC BenxKai.

* * *

A/N: This is a story I thought up and thought it might be fun to make. This story is sorta AUish and the Venus in this story is the same from my other Ben 10 story. Now this will be a long story and I will try to update tomorrow if I can't, when I get a chance I will post the next 2 chapters. R&amp;R and enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

No one's POV

Venus Rose was walking through the village square on her way home from the market with some fresh fruits. Tonight she was making her potato salad surprise and needed to get some more potatoes so everyone would have enough. Her family loved her potato salad and always wanted enough to fill their bellies.

Venus was wearing her usually purple flats, jeans that flared out at the bottom and skidded across the ground as she walked, a cloth mini skirt, her hot pink butterfly top, flower necklace and a purple headband.

She was making good pace and got home at about 4:30, not knowing what awaited her.

* * *

Venus POV

I walked into my house to hear silence which was sweet relief. Sometimes I would get worried about this but I knew everyone was out. Genevieve went shopping with sapphire and alexia; I had been invited but declined knowing there was no time in my schedule. Harmony, Hudson, and the M3 were at the park with the M3/Hudson getting into trouble with Harmony on a bench reading. And my dad would be at his job, though this morning he seemed a little nervous like something was wrong.

I went to the kitchen and put the potatoes on the counter, and then I went to get a meal ready for my mom who was resting since she was sick. I made her some of my potato salad and some herbal tea. I put it all on a nice tray and went up the stairs to make the delivery.

I walked to her room and softly knock incase she was asleep.

"Mother?" I asked soft enough in case she was resting but loud enough if I was wrong.

"Come on in darling," I heard her say weakly through the door then made my way in.

"I made you some herbal tea and Potato salad surprise," I responded once coming in the room facing my mother with a smile on my face but it became smaller once I saw her.

She looked like she hasn't slept for a year. Her shoulder length green and yellow hair looked like it was snake's not hair. She had many bags under her eyes; her pink night gown looked inside out and backwards. And her skin look so pale and dull.

"Why thank you sweet heart, just set it on the dresser." I nodded my head and did as told.

"Feeling better today?" I queried pouring her some tea and giving her the cup.

"Much, and I do appreciate you taking care of me but shouldn't you be out having fun with your friends? It is a Friday night." She asked me sipping her tea.

"I don't mind taking care of you mother, and besides no one else is home to take care of you." I responded not wishing to bicker with my mother but I wanted to make my statement.

She grabbed my right hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Just promise me you will go out soon."

The begging in her voice and eyes made me give up easily unfortunately. "Fine" I said with a small smile.

She gave me a smile and took another sip of her tea. I then took my leave to make dinner for everyone. AS I walked down the steps, I saw a note on the nightstand by the couch with my name on it. I went to pick up the note and taking a closer look I saw it was my dad's hand writing. I opened it and the words made my eyes go wide.

* * *

'_Dear Venus,_

_What is in this note is very important so pay close attention and do not let anyone else see it. For years now, I and your mother have raised you as our own daughter when it has all been a lie. When you were about 1-2 years old we found you outside the house near a burning carriage.'_

* * *

I then looked at my left palm. There was burn mark there and I knew that for years but I was told it was a birthmark. I knew that it was something else but I wonder if it was caused by that crash. I continue reading the note.

* * *

'_Everyone knew about that crash but only I and your mother knew that it was the carriage the royal family had died in. To get to the point, the royal family in the carriage that day was the king, the queen, and their baby daughter that is you. You are the heir of the royal family. There were rumors about the child surviving. And the rumors are true.'_

* * *

I was even more shocked by this, even I have heard the rumors but never knew that it was actually true especially if I am the suppose princess.

* * *

'_We have always wanted to tell you the truth but were not sure to tell you. We had finally decided to tell you on your 18__th__ birthday but because of rece__nt developments you had to know now. As you know I am a castle guard, well less than a week ago when I was on patrol, I overheard lady Lorelei say she had figured out that you are the princess to her husband, the head of castle guard.'_

* * *

Everyone knew lady Lorelei as the queen's sister, the rule had been handed over to her when the crash happened and soon her daughter, Denise would take over the throne. So what could be so wrong with her knowing that I am the princess, even if I am?

* * *

'_You may think that this is good news but it is actually really bad. She actually made the crash happen so she could be the ruler. So now that she knows you are alive, she wants to get rid of you so her reign can continue. Tonight they are planning to take you away but I have a plan to keep you safe.'_

* * *

The more and more I read the more terrify I got about the situation. Not knowing what else to do I read the last bit.

* * *

'_Under the left hand couch cushion, there is a ticket to board a ship on the planet fauna at 6:30 pm tonight to go to earth. Your uncle Patelliday is their and said he would look after you for us. We thought it would be easier for you to take a ride their instead of fly the whole way. Pack what you need then head off before you get captured, safe journey._

_ Love_

_ You're Father'_

* * *

I was completely shocked by this whole note. Basically the last 17 years of my life have been a lie. But I couldn't think about that right now. I went over to the window and the bell tower that could be seen for miles said 5:03 pm. I had about an hour and a half to get to the ship to earth. Before anything else I did I took the note and stuffed it in my cloth skirt pocket so it was with me at all times. Next I went to the couch and extracted the ticket from where my dad told me it would be. I then dashed to my room and locked the door.

I accidentally slammed the door and it disturbed my dog, Taffy. He was a green dog and on earth he would be classified as a King Charles spaniel. He popped his head up as I walked towards my closet. I took out my purple messenger style bag and packed a few sets of cloths, 2 pairs of shoes, some reading and spell books, dog food, taffies dishes, and his favorite chew toys.

He walked over to me as a grabbed my blue cloak and put it on. Its length ended at my waist and the hood was big enough to cover my face from the side. I put the bag's strap over my shoulder and turn to taffy who still looked at me in confusion.

"Taffy were gonna go on a vacation for a while" I told him. Unlike most dogs, taffy could understand what people were talking about unlike earth dogs because of his Florien origin.

He barked excitedly probably thinking that this adventure would be fun but it would not. I picked him off then went towards my window and opened it. I poke my head out and luckily no one was within sight range. I then got out the window and flying into space hoping that everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: So here is my little prologue to start the story off. Hope you like it and please comment and PM me if anyone has ideas. R&amp;R FWI next chapter in a few hours.


	2. ransacks and searches

** Hiding a lost Princess**

* * *

Summary: Venus Rose is a Florien who has come to earth, staying with her uncle Patelliday, and has become friends with Ben and Rook. She is sweet, kind, caring, shy, and is on the run. What has she done to be on the run, why is she so secretive at times, and what is with the burn mark on her left hand. Read and you will see. RookxOC BenxKai.

* * *

Recap: Venus found out the startling truth about her and has left the planet in hopes to stay away from the ones who wish to get rid of her.

* * *

Ransacks and searches

* * *

Venus POV

* * *

Me and taffy made it to fauna fairly quickly and now are waiting at the location the ticket said. It is currently 6:28 so we only have to wait a few more minutes and the fact no one else is boarding makes me extremely happy. The less witnesses the better and the sooner I get away from anywhere near my planet the safer my friend and family will be. I sigh looking at my shoes at all of what has happened within the past 2 hours. A tear rolls down my face and I know taffy can sense I am sad. He then stands on his hind legs and spins around in a couple of circles. I fake a small smile so taffy can at least think I am okay.

The ship comes and I sigh with relief ready to get away from here as soon as possible. I look around and luckily no one is still around. I put my hood up and start to walk onto the ship with taffy in tow. The inside is machinery which seriously confuses me. I take a seat in the front with the seat next to me empty until taffy sit's there.

We take off in no time and I look out the window as the ship passed flora, I think about my family and how much I am gonna miss them.

After about 30 minutes the ship stopped at earth. Me and taffy got off and I admired the architecture. The docking bay looked very well crafted. After a minute of looking around the place we went towards the exit. As we left the building, a beautiful underground city that took my breath away. All the food stands were made out of wood serving food from different planets. Many pipes, wires, and signs were hanging out from the ceiling of the city.

I decide to start walking around trying to find my uncle because I have no idea where he is and i have no idea of what to do but I hope whatever I think of will turn out good.

* * *

Genevieve POV

Me and Alexia were walking home after a long day of shopping with sapphire who is a major shopaholic. I was surprise of how fast she could go considering she is not that tall and was wearing heels. But with that girl when she sees a cute outfit, she is on a warpath then and nothing can stop her.

I am still upset that Venus declined the shopping invite but I still respect her judgment. When we walked inside we assumed we would see Venus finish making her potato salad surprise, but instead we see many castle guards trashing the house, not even caring what they destroy.

"What are you doing?!" I ask and practically yell at the same time.

"If you are looking for Hudson, and/or the M3, they are at the park probably breaking something." Alexia says while I just roll my eyes at her comment.

One guard came down the steps and yelled: "She is not here! Fan out men, we must find her immediately, Lady Lorelei commands it!" They then leave the house leaving me and Alexia speechless.

* * *

Venus POV

After about half an hour of me and taffy looking in the underground city for my uncle with no avail and I heard people say there was a city above ground so I decided it might be a good idea to check out because he might be there. When we got to the surface, I saw that i would probably stick out like a sore thumb. I then took out one of my spell books and then found a spell that could change my skin color. I used it and now I look like a human with long green hair and 2 pink vertical stripes.

We have been walking around for another half an hour and still no luck. I was starting to get a little annoyed only because me and taffy have been searching for an hour with no findings, it's almost 8:00, and I have no idea how to contact him. I let out an exasperated sigh, I look down at taffy and see that he is really tired from all this walking. As we turn the corner, I see a place where we can sit for a minute to rest, and we start to walk over.

The main building at this little place looked like a giant plastic cup with a giant tube like thing sticking out of it, and the sign say's "Mr. Smoothie" on it with a banana, apple, strawberry, orange, and a pineapple under the sign. There were 4 tables, each with a blue, green, red, and purple chair at each table and an umbrella as well. We took a seat at the table with an apple at the top. I sat at the blue chair and taffy at the green chair next to me on my right.

"Okay taffy, we can rest for a minute, but then we need to keep looking for uncle Patelliday." I say as he puts his paws on the table. I digged in my bag and pull out a cloth bag, got a handful of my homemade blueberries. As I poor them on the table and taffy starts to eat them, I sigh and say:"Taffy what are we gonna do if we can't find Patelliday, I just wish some good luck could come our way." I then start to pet taffy as he continues to eat the blueberries. I put my elbow on the table and prop my head up with my arm, resting my head in my palm, as two boys and a girl walk over to the building with Mr. Smoothie on it.

* * *

A/N: I know that i just posted the authors note but i just cut this chapter in half so i could give you guys something to read. I know this is short but i will make and finish the next chapter as soon as i can and i am hoping to so read and review and i would really like to know what everyone thinks so if you could review i would apperiacte it, enjoy.


End file.
